<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【20北京slo合志】逐流 by Sophia_LordofScourge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857115">【20北京slo合志】逐流</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge'>Sophia_LordofScourge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Children's Week, Existentialism, Gen, Nihilism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2020.1.1北京slo合志《夜晚的另一边》参本文，首发LOFTER、微博和nga。联盟儿童周npc孤儿兰迪斯长大后的世界，关于时间与存在主义危机。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【20北京slo合志】逐流</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【食用说明】<br/>·本来计划作为19年圣诞文写的，机缘巧合变成了放在北京slo15无料合志里的文，全篇2.4w字，感谢粥老师收了我这篇长长的垃圾（？）<br/>·主角为兰迪斯——联盟人类儿童周的孤儿，设定时间为黑门51年且假设发生过了第五次大战。全文台服翻译，最后notes有涉及的主要人物在游戏里的索引，作为辅助阅读。<br/>·祝各位新年顺遂。“我们都有光明的未来。”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>逐流。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<br/>“兰迪斯·南丁格尔，男，暴风城籍；服役时长六年，退役前部队为海军驻暴风港后勤部，退役时间黑暗之门历48年3月16日；年龄29……嗯？”<br/>年轻的女书记员的声音戛然而止。她放下原本逐字念读的申请表，迟疑地抬起头，眼底被橙黄的灯光照得闪闪发亮。<br/>名为兰迪斯的男人杵在办公桌前。男人有着稍显扁平的五官，鼻头的弧度看上去勉强还算喜人，眼睛则是普通的棕灰，略略收缩的瞳孔被眼眶投下的阴影遮住一半，肩膀那里有点莫名濡湿的深色。他原本有些无精打采，在看到书记员审视的眼神后努力抻直了腰，但一双手仍可疑地在自己的亚麻衬衣下摆上蹭来蹭去。食指和中指夹着衬衣，褶皱在搓揉中时隐时现。<br/>“是的，如果按我获得正经的公民登记的时间算，我今年确实29岁，安女士。”他用一种平缓的角度望向天花板上的吊灯。<br/>安依旧盯着他眼角的皱纹与逐渐褪去光泽的金发，一边无意识地轻轻拨动自己的发尾：“……抱歉，我无意冒犯。看来您一定时常忧虑操劳。”<br/>他看起来说是39岁也不嫌多。<br/>兰迪斯耸耸肩。<br/>她选择马上结束这个令人焦虑的话题：“让我继续看吧。嗯，住址旧城区南街12号……证明文件……签章……好的，这些都没问题了。这是您本季度的第五次大战军士退役补助金凭条，请用它在七日内去矮人区的皇家银行进行兑换。另外想必您已得知今年退伍军人有新的登记卡了，所以还请您填写这张表格。您可以用这支笔。”<br/>她从抽屉里抽出一张空表推到他面前。他点点头，弯下腰趴到办公桌上，开始嘟嘟囔囔：“如果是以前巴瑟罗尔先生在的话，肯定会直接用魔法调出档案……”<br/>“我很遗憾，巴瑟罗尔先生前年就去世了。”<br/>写了两行，兰迪斯顿住了。他抬起身子，看着正在为他填写登记卡的女书记员：“呃，请问这个职业是必须写吗？”<br/>“那是当然的，南丁格尔先生。”<br/>公章重重落在压花卡纸上的声音让兰迪斯的手指收紧了一下。<br/>“您有什么疑问吗？您现在的职业是？”<br/>“嗯，是的。我在做码头货运员，但，”他犹豫着，用大拇指摩挲着羽毛笔的雕花笔杆，“我可能要不做了，不知怎么写……”<br/>“您要辞职？”语调一直十分亲切柔和的书记员忽然拔高了声音，他们都被吓到了，“辞掉这么稳定的工作现在可相当划不来啊。”<br/>“我的意思是、是，我可能会换一个工作。我的朋友正打算开个、开个，店面……”他急忙补充。<br/>安眯着眼瞧了瞧他的表，勉强点点头：“您还是写上目前的职业吧，变动后来这里更新信息就好了。”她注意到选填的家庭信息那里都是空白一片。出于礼貌她没有追问下去，只是接过填好的表吹了吹上面的墨迹，放进档案盒。<br/>男人拿上新的登记卡，道谢后逃也似地匆匆跑出市政厅，直跑到灰砖铺就的街道上才终于如释重负地喘了口气。<br/>湿冷但清新的空气让他的肺获得了些许安抚。<br/>今天暴风城下雨了。秋季细密寒冷的雨丝填充着教堂广场的每一个角落，行道橡树和地砖的颜色都浸润得深邃了些。他下意识地望向广场中心喷泉对角那栋熟悉的房子，但恰好此刻运河大钟响了四下。<br/>他被什么钉在原地，听着钟声穿越雨帘回荡在低沉的云层下。他看了看那栋房子，又转头看了看教堂后面通往暴风城墓园的小路，还是迈开腿朝旧城区赶去。运河上已经飘满了矮人区和旧城区红黄掺杂的灯影，它们在雨水的敲击下碎成一片，甚至比远处刚刚上灯的暴风要塞还要晃眼。路上撑伞的人越来越多了，兰迪斯蹭在他人伞下飞快跑过两座桥梁，沿着旧城区的屋檐慢慢摸到目的地。<br/>猪与哨声旅馆已经坐满了人。昏黄的灯光下，酒客们围聚在大厅的圆桌边，连下脚的地方都没给女侍者留。刚一进门，迎面而来的温暖空气便冲走了兰迪斯身上的湿冷。他甩甩头，看见不远处的吧台有人在朝他招手。<br/>“喂！兰迪斯！这里！”童年的玩伴，渔夫的儿子贾斯廷大喊着把一旁吧台椅上的布兜拿开。<br/>兰迪斯急忙挤过围在酒桌边的食客，避开捧着送餐托盘的艾丽太太，坐到贾斯廷给他占着的位子上。几乎是同时，老板瑞斯·朗斯顿便将一个啤酒杯砸在他面前。<br/>兰迪斯看着满溢的啤酒气泡，张了张嘴：“我想按老样子喝矮人蜜酒……”<br/>“你该尝尝这个！正宗的罗德隆啤酒越喝越少！”瑞斯鬓角的银丝在灯光下闪亮亮的，“你这小子老这么不识货！”<br/>他想挣扎一下，却听得左手边传来一个女人的声音：“他不就是这样么？为了那么15个金币就斤斤计较，大家都该习惯了。”<br/>哦该死！兰迪斯惊慌地瞥了一眼左边，果不其然在贾斯廷的妻子多娜身旁看见了自己的前女友安蒂，他怎么又让多娜随便带人来了？<br/>安蒂的声音在她注意到兰迪斯的目光后变得更加尖酸。或许这不该怪她，在他入伍前的整整六年里，安蒂一直等着他求婚，但他却报名参加了第七军团，到现在她也还是保持着愤懑和单身。确实是他耽误了安蒂。<br/>兰迪斯的脖子缩了一下，慢慢将快要溢出来的啤酒沫子吸掉。<br/>贾斯廷瞪了多娜一眼，转头看向兰迪斯：“好了朋友，今天找你来可不只是喝酒的，我听你的工友说你在考虑辞职？”<br/>兰迪斯顿了顿，把酒杯放回桌上：“啊，没错。”<br/>“为什么！”比他年纪大一些的贾斯廷惊呼，“你做得不是挺好的？”<br/>“我也不能总是干这种事儿……”<br/>“不干这个干啥，你还想回沃勒顿种南瓜吗？”<br/>兰迪斯正要反驳，背后忽然响起一个充满活力的声音：“哦？沃勒顿缺工人了？给我介绍介绍吧！”<br/>两位男士一同回头，贾斯廷眉开眼笑地嚷起来：“嘿！这不是哈洛伦长官吗？你还要种地？”<br/>他们的朋友，暴风城目前的防卫部队副队长杰森·哈洛伦夹着头盔赶来，在兰迪斯旁边坐下。老板已经适时地在他入座前端上了绝佳的暴风城黑麦酒。这位军官年纪比他们都小，出生在米奈希尔港，但早早就成为了汉孟德将军的副手，如今已是少校了。<br/>“开个玩笑，”杰森发出爽朗的笑声，将酒一饮而尽，“我只是很喜欢沃勒顿的南瓜，我小时候在湿地那儿根本吃不到！说正经的，兰迪斯——”<br/>兰迪斯不情愿地应了一声。<br/>杰森·哈洛伦摇摇手中的酒杯，在老瑞斯前来添满麦酒前伸手拍了拍兰迪斯的肩膀：“兄弟，我建议你认真考虑考虑。要知道现在不比以往，外面的农地基本都给包完了，城里还有那么多等着工作的年轻人，卸货运货这种体力活儿可是有大把比咱们年轻的小伙子排着队等的。你稍微再做个两年就能当工头了，何必这时候辞职呢？”他不断用手敲桌子，贾斯廷也在另一边不断点头。<br/>“辞职？谁要辞职？”<br/>突然，一个矮人插话打断了他们。兰迪斯低下头，看见一个拳头伸到他和杰森中间挥了挥。“让开，伙计！给我让个位子！”<br/>杰森嚎了一声：“好吧，吉姆洛克！”一面向右挪了一个位子。矮人撑着吧台椅，有些费力地坐了上来：“从铁炉堡赶来可真麻烦！今天还下雨，骑狮鹫的时候我差点没冻得掉下来！”<br/>吉姆洛克·拉姆杜恩，铁炉堡的军官，他和杰森一同在湿地长大，也曾做过一段时间的战友。<br/>兰迪斯盯着吉姆洛克扇阖的鼻翼。矮人粗糙的面颊湿淋淋的，被酒吧的灯火照得橘光淋漓，但更惹眼的是他的盔甲，赤铜的镶边上嵌着大大小小若干钻石与锆石，只有矮人会如此大方地使用深岩中稀有的宝藏。那些钻石在灯的照射下折射着令人目眩神迷的冷色灿光，与雨迹一起晃动着，兰迪斯有些头晕。<br/>一个模糊的场景忽然跳出兰迪斯的脑海。<br/>火把，石壁，通往漆黑深渊的古老石道，花纹严密的方砖与镌刻上古密码的石板。钻石的晶岩，闪烁、冷光闪烁、麦酒香味消失。火把。<br/>钻石。<br/>“铁炉堡……”两片嘴唇擦了擦，吐出一口气来。他喃喃。<br/>吉姆洛克刚刚忙着点酒，隐约听见兰迪斯嘟哝了一句，便转过头扯着嗓子喊：“啥？你刚说啥？”<br/>“不、没什么。”兰迪斯揉了揉太阳穴，把跳跃在视网膜里的残影驱走，重新扭头盯着已经半空的酒杯，“要是不辞职，那我去请个长假吧……我还是想……其实不瞒你们，我计划着去卡林多一趟。”<br/>卡林多？<br/>这话令贾斯廷和杰森面面相觑，吉姆洛克还是一头雾水，只有安蒂猛地站了起来，椅子腿在地上拉出一长串刺耳的摩擦声。<br/>“呵，说得轻巧。那你就继续追求你的远大前程吧，‘见多识广的’兰迪斯！”<br/>她尖声讽刺着，在大家的注视下扬长而去。</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<br/>暴风城“皇家”客运公司的小接待室今天只有一位咨询员在班。<br/>兰迪斯站在这位有着圆脸盘的好脾气小姐前搓了搓手：“怎么样？有没有暴风城转湿地到新塞拉摩港的船了？”<br/>“先生，别急，你可以先坐下。”咨询员小姐慢条斯理地翻阅手中的一叠航程表，“很抱歉兰迪斯先生，今年最后一班暴风城到湿地的翡翠乌龟号已经返港进入保养期了，要去湿地只能从西部荒野的长滩新港乘坐羊腹号快线；这样的话到了湿地时梅利女士号已经出发一天了，按您计划的行程是绝不能在二十天内回到暴风域的。”<br/>“啊？那……有没有去藏宝海湾的船？”兰迪斯大感意外。<br/>她明白他的意思，耐心地解释道：“今年南无尽之海上气旋多得反常，大财主在十一月底就公告称今冬少女之爱号停航了。棘齿城现在只有奥格玛的快船能进港，咱们肯定不能坐那个吧？”<br/>兰迪斯抿了抿嘴唇，扶着桌子慢慢坐下来：“就没别的航线了吗？女士，我只能请到冬幕节到新年的二十天的假。”<br/>“我很同情您，您有家人居住在新塞拉摩吗？”咨询员果真让同情渗入自己的笑容。<br/>他又怔了怔：“这倒也不是......”<br/>“噢，不过还有一条路线，航程更长一些，您可能不能在卡林多待很久，”圆脸盘小姐话锋一转，“米奈希尔港今年六月新开了一条航线，是叫……啊，新处女号来着。它会在薄暮屿、骁勇要塞、艾萨拉三个新港各停靠四小时，最后抵达加基森新港，停留一日后直接返回湿地。如果现在就从长滩去湿地坐明天下午最近的一班处女号，一定赶得上的。怎么样，兰迪斯先生？”<br/>“去加基森？！”他猛然大叫了一声。<br/>“是的，先生，去加基森。”咨询员发现他眼中有叫人意外的欣喜之色，困惑的同时仍维持着自己的微笑，“这种行程是当下最好的选择了。不过我有义务提前告知您，由于这种方案食宿都在船上，所以整个客旅服务的价格——包括服务费、食宿费与船票——都会稍微贵一些。哦当然了如果您在我们这里订票的话会有套餐优惠保证全程无额外付款并且今天下午还能坐我们的马车去长滩只需要收50个银币的车费哦！”<br/>她像是早已料到兰迪斯会骤然犹豫、愁眉不展起来，语速飞快地补充。见兰迪斯没有回答，她又接了一句：“如果能借用法师的传送门就好了对不对？可惜那东西真危险，而且从来不对平民开放。”<br/>兰迪斯摸着自己的胳膊肘沉默了一会儿，最后点点头：“好的，就这样吧。”<br/>“好好好，这是您的账单，付款之后我把需要签字的文件和来回船票给您。”圆脸盘小姐轻快地打开柜子，得意洋洋地将整个客运公司唯一有真正乌瑞恩烫金签章的东西——船票——捏在指尖冲他摇了摇。<br/>看他没吭声，只是点好钱款摊在桌上，她莞尔一笑，将文件和钢笔推到他面前：“您不坐我们的马车吗？”<br/>兰迪斯放下笔，接过她递来的装着船票和凭据文件的牛皮纸信封，哑着嗓子回答：“不用了。我能自己过去。”<br/>说罢，他从桌底抄起自己的行囊扛到肩上，道谢后走出了门。<br/>从暴风城出发到长滩，兰迪斯走了整整一个下午。<br/>四年前国王做出决定，在开发西部荒野的同时重修了经闪金镇至西泉要塞一线沟通重建的月溪镇的漫长车道。他走了一段还算平稳的大路，但去往长滩就只剩下土路了。月溪镇以南曾经是盗贼聚藏的死亡矿坑，如今迪菲亚兄弟会已经瓦解，原先广袤的土地被大大小小的农庄肢解。<br/>再也没有那些空旷的、长满金黄野草的大地了。<br/>兰迪斯站在月溪镇以西的海崖边。<br/>长滩港就在南方的海岸边，这里不再有鱼人或纳迦，只有点点柔和的灯光漂浮在被夜色笼罩的海湾，更远处灯塔安静地照耀着海面，转动的灯柱时而在黑暗中打捞出羊腹号的剪影。<br/>很早很早以前，他去过那座灯塔。那时候他还是个小男孩，深夜同龄的孩子们闹腾得睡不着的时候，看护员就会熄灭大多数灯，举起一支蜡烛，对围聚在一起的孩子们说：西部荒野有座幽灵灯塔——曾有位海盗船长在那里遭遇了叛变，幽魂徘徊至今……<br/>他确实去过。时间太过久远，他已经不记得到底有无幽灵在那里，只记得当时是一个深夜，他被带着坐上摇晃的小船，在登陆小岛时抬头看见了高大的灯塔，以及悬在灯塔上一轮巨大的、皎洁的银色满月。<br/>不知是不是因为离那灯塔太远，现在它看起来小小的，并不宏伟，根本比不上暴风港的灯塔。<br/>他胸口有些憋闷的窒息感。他一个小时前上了船放好行李，但鬼使神差地又溜了出来。月溪镇这几年还算繁华，但其他地方都变成了农场和乡村，夜晚家家闭户，他实在没什么地方可去。兰迪斯没法让自己再看向长滩，于是他转了个身，面向北方。<br/>那里是属于艾力克斯顿农场的广袤的棉花田，农人与雇工的房屋拥在平原之上，曾经的狂怒裂谷早已经被填平了，星空之下没有一丝风痕。<br/>他茫然地往前走了两步。<br/>一串细碎的铃铛声忽地在寂静中响起来。兰迪斯吓了一跳，连忙往声源看去，发现是十米开外一户人家开了门。橘色的光线从敞开的房门中踏出落到地上，继而是一个人影——一个穿着亚麻裙装的中年女人。她提着个桶从房子里出来，绕到了房子的另一边。<br/>兰迪斯鬼使神差地垫着脚走了过去。<br/>房子背后传来流体倾倒与猪的哼哼声，兰迪斯了然地扬了扬眉毛。但很快那女人就提着桶走回了屋前。她步伐缓慢，或许是那桶太重了，姿态也有些僵硬。她走到水井边汲了点水，借着门口刚刚点上的油灯涮了涮桶，又提起铁耙将院落里散落的杂草归拢在一起。<br/>他想离开。他本想悄然地离开的。<br/>但在她挥动钉耙的时候，兰迪斯看到了她挽起的袖子下的手臂。那是一双肌肉线条流畅、充满力量的手臂，与那些干多了农活而强壮起来的农妇不同，她的每一下动作都非常简练有力，仿佛曾经受过严密的训练，习惯于挥舞过比这更沉重的东西。<br/>或许是剑与锤。<br/>他忽然想。<br/>兰迪斯倒抽了一口气，仔细地打量起对方。女人的双臂上细看有许多疤痕，十字形倒钩划破的伤疤、割伤、烧伤，借着夜色在她的皮肤上时隐时现，成为鳞片、成为盔甲。她看起来五官平常，但他仍能瞅见其上的伤疤，她的鼻梁和下巴轮廓硬朗。<br/>就像一个战士一样。<br/>兰迪斯看着她整理好干草，顺势坐在了干草垛上，坐姿和坐在教堂广场长椅上的圣骑士们那么相似——也许她之前就是位骑士？他的心跳慢慢加快，他想多看几眼，但就在这个时候，那女人朝他所在的方向转过脸。他忍不住发出了一声惊呼。<br/>被发现了！<br/>女人的目光投到了他身上。兰迪斯的脸一瞬间就涨红了，他头皮发麻，但不知怎么他并没有道歉滚蛋，反而迎着那目光继续冒犯地注视对方。<br/>在幽微的灯火中，她的脸蒙着一层淡淡的阴影，盖住了皮肤上所有的疤痕与皱纹，只有瘦削的颧骨和鼻梁清晰可见。尘埃栖落其上，连骨骼分明处也被软化，他想到石头。<br/>她在干草垛上腾挪了一下，亚麻裙摆下显露出一只脚和一根木头假肢。<br/>他的心脏猛地撞击了两下。<br/>她坐在那里，像所有被锁在废弃的画室中的大理石雕一样，嘴角含着若有似无的微笑。石头曾经拥有的一切生命都凝聚在那里，从内向外凿出微妙的弧度，然后不可逆转地散溢出去。<br/>她像一座真正的石雕般，露出了古老的微笑。<br/>云层忽然散去，蓝孩的月光一瞬间倾洒下来，将蒙着暧昧暖光的她猛然泡进寒冷的幽蓝之中。兰迪斯打了个哆嗦。那笑容立刻显得不再平静了，女人的整个面孔都变得诡艳凄迷起来。石像变成了坟墓。<br/>无形的刀片硌在他的喉咙里。兰迪斯逃也似的飞奔而去，他不知道为什么那么害怕，也不知道为什么要跑，但他的脚步越来越快。在肺叶疼得要爆炸时他终于跑回了港口。他快要窒息般喘着气，三步并作两步抢进自己的房间，用力带上门。<br/>兰迪斯倒在吊床里，把脸深深埋进有些板硬的枕头。漫长的喘息之后，他身体四处发麻，但好歹恢复了点行动能力，于是他伸手扒着窗舷，把自己翻了个面儿。<br/>透过有些干涸污渍的玻璃，他看到夜空中一颗小而圆的蓝色星体，那是蓝孩，他们唯一的月亮。它看起来那么小，光芒平和无害，怎么会可怕呢？那座灯塔，那么小，那么小。<br/>它们怎么会可怕呢？<br/>他胸腔里涌动着一股琢磨不定的寒流，心悸难以停止。他强迫自己不要回想刚刚看到的场面。于是，记忆中的塞拉摩、画报上看到的荆棘谷海角、哨兵岭租赁的摩托车的黄铜排气管等等，纷纷挤进他的脑子。<br/>他辗转许久。直到疲惫和睡意化为钝痛重击上他的脑袋，兰迪斯才终于无声地长叹一口气，拉起粗糙的毯子蒙到自己脸上。</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<br/>兰迪斯在摇摇晃晃的吊床上醒来时已经是第二天上午的九点了。餐厅里的自助早餐已被收走，他从船舱长那里买了点硬面包，走到甲板上干巴巴地嚼起来。<br/>船是今早七点起锚的，现在已经航行过丹莫洛的西南角。今天天气非常好，海面风平浪静，大海与晴空几乎融成一片明朗的蔚蓝。开阔的闪着光的海面上能看见远处瓦许伊尔珊瑚礁的蜃景，走到船尾则能眺望到寒脊山与雷霆山脊两面绝壁间的海峡。在那里，矿道地铁的跨海管道废墟支出了海面，黄铜和玻璃安静地反射着日光，像是众神遗落的巨大的玩具。<br/>矿道地铁在第五次大战伊始被炸毁了。敌人就是冲着这段管道来的，他们投放了大量鱼雷，爆炸后相当多的海水倒灌进了暴风城和铁炉堡的地下系统。暴风城还好，铁炉堡受灾更加严重。<br/>他一面咀嚼着面包，一面懒散地回忆着那次袭击。当时的骚乱可厉害了。<br/>兰迪斯转头看着寒脊山的雪线。<br/>经过一个上午的缓慢航行，覆盖着厚厚积雪的峭壁逐渐低矮下去，在一片淡绿色的潮气中，长满白柳的沼泽滩涂蔓延在视域里。他们抵达了湿地唯一的港口，属于联盟的米奈希尔港。<br/>兰迪斯在码头找到了还停泊在港的新处女号。它的船长叫巴特·泰德沃特，据说曾在二十年前死亡之翼掀起灾变时失去了自己的船，但经过十几年的努力，他终于将处女号成功复原——尽管它已经与先前的那条船完全不像了。<br/>新处女号还有三小时才启航。兰迪斯给码头管理员出示了自己的船票，盘算着先上船放好行李。就在这时，一个年轻的水手冲到他面前：“嘿！这不是兰迪斯老哥吗？”<br/>兰迪斯下意识应了一声，在那水手把胳膊搭到他肩上后才看清来者的面目：“啊，你不是连恩吗？”<br/>“这可真是太巧了，上次见面还是夏天在暴风港吧？”被叫做连恩的年轻人快活地笑起来，露出一口洁白的牙齿。<br/>连恩是他在港口卸货时认识的水手。两年前兰迪斯所在的货运工厂接到了一批从库尔提拉斯运来的货物，那时候连恩还是个刚满十八岁的新手海员，负责爬上桅杆收帆什么的。他年纪轻轻却摆出一副大人样子在码头杂货铺买酒，差点没被赶出来。<br/>“你不是应该在黎明水手号上干活吗？”兰迪斯喘了一大口气。<br/>“嗨，黎明水手这个冬天在斯陀颂恩的造船厂保养呢。在冬幕节之前我可不想闲着。”连恩耸了耸肩，“我先在北矛号上跑了两个月，然后又去梅丽女士号走了一趟船，等下午我就去暴风城回波拉勒斯了，回去尝尝斑掌那里拿手的金龙汤面、再喝点‘极光’。瞧，你前脚来我后脚走，真是像那句老话说的，潮水接潮水啊……”<br/>连恩滔滔不绝地说着的时候，与他同龄的几个年轻水手（或者比他小上几岁的孩子）都聚了过来，自来熟地推着兰迪斯往“城堡”的方向走。在米奈希尔港还是一个军事港口的时候，这里确实是治安官的办公场所，现在则抽除积水被改建成了市政大厅兼历史展览馆，居民和来往的旅客都可以自由进出参观。<br/>兰迪斯搡着连恩：“喂，我们各自都要赶路呢。”<br/>连恩本在冲码头边路过的一个年轻女孩吹口哨，听他这么说扭过头来做了个鬼脸：“来吧朋友，这个小城堡里布置得还挺有意思的，有什么罗德隆前王朝遗落的泰瑞纳斯·米奈希尔雕像、浩劫时期被冲上岸的巨鲨标本，还有净化过的帕雷斯之眼！你可能不知道，那是我们库尔提拉斯的一支叫第三舰队的船队曾经运送过的，受了诅咒之后造成了船队的覆灭……据说它永远无法离开米奈希尔港，不论被送回多少次都会重新回到这里。快去看看吧！太惊人了！”<br/>兰迪斯拗不过他们，只能顺着走了进去。年轻的男孩们进入展览馆后一哄而散，各自去看他们感兴趣的东西了，而兰迪斯则磨蹭地徘徊在展览厅的入口，长时间盯着画框中精致装裱的珍娜·普劳德摩尔的亲笔信。<br/>他想起没能去的塞拉摩。刚刚在港口，他听到昨天就从梅丽女士号下船等待换乘的一些旅客感慨着新塞拉摩已经与过往完全不同了。<br/>不知怎么，他有些失落，又有些庆幸。<br/>正在他漫无目的地在已经空无一人的展厅一楼游走时，楼梯上忽然嘈杂了起来：连恩和几个小水手跑下楼梯，压着嗓门喊他：“喂兰迪斯！快上来！我们在屋顶上看到了有意思的东西！”<br/>“什么东西？”兰迪斯也跟着他们一起压低声音。<br/>“是望远镜！特别厉害的望远镜！能看特别远！”一个看上去只有十六七岁、满脸雀斑的水手跳下楼梯，“快去一起看看吧！”<br/>“真的吗？”兰迪斯狐疑，“随便用别人的东西不好吧？那一定是属于市政厅的！”<br/>“没事、没事！”连恩也走下来，一把拽住他往楼梯上走。<br/>他们推推搡搡地走到了城堡的顶楼。果然，在开敞的露台边缘架着一台看上去平平无奇的望远镜，正对着东南角的方向。包笼着丹奥加兹的北寒脊山冰雪半消，无尽湿漉漉的翠绿高低起伏，被山顶的薄雾遮住了棱角。<br/>“你们……”“用那个望远镜能看到巨石水坝的废墟呢！”<br/>水手们语出惊人。<br/>兰迪斯瞪圆了眼睛，几次张了张嘴，终于挤出点词来：“……巨石水坝？”<br/>连恩兴奋地点点头。<br/>巨石水坝。他们都知道——或者至少听说过。百年前矮人工匠在洛克莫丹的悬崖上建起了宏伟的大坝，它阻隔了洛克湖的水，将其划分为三道瀑布缓缓注入湿地。<br/>在他们都还年少或者才刚出生没多久的时候，它被死亡之翼的烈怒摧毁了。洛克湖的水从此干涸，瀑布也消失了，在地图上那里从此被画成断崖。<br/>兰迪斯的心砰砰直跳。他竭力维持着成年人的沉稳，再次向连恩确认：“真的能看那么远？”<br/>“不仅能，而且看得非常清楚。”连恩笃定地回答。<br/>兰迪斯犹豫了。<br/>他曾经做梦都想来这水坝看看。暴风城矮人区的旅馆，墙上总挂着湿地和洛克莫丹的油画。他知道那是怎样的大坝，巨大平整的乳白色石英砂岩堆砌起高一百码的坝墙，六道拱廊王冠般落在两侧的入口，隐约还能看见整齐古朴的矮人传统纹饰。最显眼的当属大坝的三个排水口，它们被雕刻成矮人坚毅的面容，瀑布就从他们的口中落下，真有种饮尽全世界江河的气势。<br/>它被毁灭了。听许多路过那里的旅者说，巨石水坝已经再无修复的可能，那里的地质结构发生了变化，曾经精工雕琢的庞然石面也坠落碎裂。<br/>它毁灭了二十二年。<br/>兰迪斯将信将疑地朝那个望远镜走去。<br/>它会变成什么样？湿地的潮气实在是太大了，任何建筑在这种地方不出一个月都会生出青苔。碎裂的石块坍塌在那里，上面该盖上多厚的苔藓了？或许在那些裂缝中还会有树木的种子伸出枝芽。它们会长进破碎石像的眼眶或者嘴角吗？<br/>他忽然犹豫了。二十二年过于长远，他不曾见过它活着的时候，如何想象它的废墟？瀑布早已干涸，可真的再也没有水了吗？洛克湖再也不复存在了吗？<br/>整个大坝都是用石英建造的，石英非常坚硬，但那么长时间的风吹雨淋，它们会不会早已经失去了棱角，看不出原本的面目了？<br/>那片山崖上会不会覆满了藤蔓与野草，与寒脊山融为一体了？<br/>它还在那里吗？<br/>兰迪斯的双手放在望远镜的金属外壳上，黄铜制成的调节杆上有模拟星盘的一圈圈螺纹，凹槽上隐隐有铜绿显现。他的手颤抖了一下。<br/>它还在那里吗？<br/>终于，他鼓足勇气，缓缓俯身，往目镜中看进去。<br/>视野中是一片雾色。<br/>什么也没有，只有被雾气遮掩的放大了的山峦。<br/>没有水坝的废墟。<br/>什么也没有。<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈！上当了吧老哥？哈哈哈哈哈……”年轻的男孩们看见他背一僵，顿时爆发出大笑，敷衍地道着歉跑下了楼梯。只有兰迪斯愣愣地直起身。<br/>他伫立了很久，重又眺望了一下东南方，才一个人离开了露台。</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<br/>北风冻原开阔的秋色海岸线出现在视野中时，兰迪斯庆幸地呵出一口气，白雾顿时飘散在北裂境寒冷的海风中。<br/>大约两天前，他们经由薄暮屿出发，顺洋流快速航行。薄暮屿位于维尔萨拉的西海岸， 从湿地去那里要花三天时间；它原本只是布瑞登溪人出渔时短暂休息的小岛。随着第五次大战结束，越来越多德鲁伊需要返回已经恢复生态的翡翠梦境休养，维尔萨拉逐渐热闹起来，但那些德鲁伊时常又得响应塞纳里奥议会召唤离开幻梦之林，奔赴需要他们愈疗的世界各地：久而久之，这个小岛被扩建成了一个小型中转港。<br/>兰迪斯没有下船。他们到薄暮屿时是清晨四点，维尔萨拉还沉睡在一片灰暗的冷雾之中。站在甲板上眺望，海岸悬崖顶端伫立着远古时的上层精灵堡垒。它破败、高大而阴郁，像是深林中一处毁弃的墓碑。十多年前曾有从破碎海岸凯旋的将士讲述自己的见闻，神神秘秘地说那个古堡闹鬼。不管到底是不是真有鬼，那个建筑确实看起来叫人很不舒服，怎么瞅怎么压抑。他赶回自己的房间，试图强迫自己入睡，但那种氛围实在让他睡不着。心神不宁地在那里熬过了四个小时，船再次出港却遇上了海雾（好在没有什么风浪），直到进入北方海域，雾气才渐渐散去。<br/>一路上他们见到了些没什么危害的小块浮冰。北裂境终年冰封，但其南部海域都是极佳的不冻港，从船上往海岸望，能够看见大片冰川与雪原，在晴朗的冬日反射出空灵渺茫的银白，期间夹杂着秋苔色的小块原野与山峰。<br/>兰迪斯还记得上一次到北裂境的时候，若没记错应该是两年前了，他退伍没多久，一次偶然的机会随船送货到默亚基港。那天也是一个晴朗的冬季，龙骨荒野微风阵阵，阳光照射着空气中的冰晶。他站在港口，望着海象人们的巨牙风筝出神。那种风筝他总觉得在什么地方见过，但他想不起来了。<br/>蜿蜒如海蛇的风筝有着牙色的角和五彩斑斓的“羽鳞”，长长的拖尾十分优美。他看得着了迷，连挡了别人的路也浑然不觉。直到一根长棍突然敲上他的背，兰迪斯才回过神来，发现是一个龇牙咧嘴的狼獾人正不耐烦地冲他咆哮。和善的海象人居民走来替他解围，欢声笑语中他得知那个狼獾叫恰噶，是个刚刚来龙骨荒野定居、结果没几天就迷路闯到了默亚基港的没天赋的猎人。恰噶浑身的毛都炸了开来，叫他们闭嘴。<br/>说来奇怪，恰噶的通用语说得比那些海象人还好。<br/>“梆”的一声巨响，随着些颠簸，新处女号在骁勇要塞的港口靠岸了。水手降下帆放锚，一部分旅客推着行李下了船。<br/>在第五次大战后，部落放弃了自卡尔洛斯·地狱吼死后就已经几乎无人维护的战歌堡，转而与贸易亲王携手将风险海湾征用改建为新港，现在北风冻原只有骁勇要塞和昂纽沛两个对外交通点了。骁勇要塞成为了中立的世界港，中央广场伫立的瓦里安国王——或者说，“幽魂之狼”洛戈什的塑像下永远有鲜花簇拥，其中相当一部分据说还是部落的战士来往时献上的，似乎也映衬了这个港口的开放性。<br/>兰迪斯下了船，趁着难得的放松时间跑去面包铺买了点甜味马铃薯面包。<br/>说是世界港，其实这里也没有多少部落的人嘛……兰迪斯一边腹诽，一边捧着刚出炉的热面包走出了面包铺。<br/>当然，他刚一跨出门槛就开始庆幸自己没有把这句话说出口。<br/>在冻原明亮的白日下，他眼睁睁看着对面的铁匠铺门口站着一个女兽人。一个满嘴獠牙、蓬松的波浪长发披在肩膀一侧的女兽人（她也只有半边头发，另一半脑袋的头发给剃得只剩短茬了）。一个身材魁梧、全副武装的女兽人。<br/>她抱着胳膊闭目养神，满脸不耐烦的表情。<br/>哎哟。妈呀。圣光在上。<br/>虽说这里是世界港，大多数守卫也是联盟的人，但兰迪斯一回想起关于兽人的种种骇人故事，还是僵在了原地。<br/>兽人这个种族个头也太大了！这女人看起来比自己还高上一大截。而且看看她穿着什么：一套看上去起码有三十公斤的厚重铠甲！那铠甲乌漆漆的，边缘伸出锋利的银色犄角，在关节、肩窝和胸膛正中间还有骇人的钢铁骷髅雕刻，要是他没看错，她手肘上的骷髅眼眶里还镶着发光的蓝宝石，真是要多渗人有多渗人。<br/>“啧，太慢了。”女兽人忽然用带着点口音的通用语自言自语，声线沙哑凶悍。<br/>太危险了……兰迪斯僵硬地扭过头，强迫自己不要好奇心过剩与对方产生视线交集，说不定这女战士就忽然发起疯来揪自己的领子了呢？尽管她两手空空，但那体格一看就能徒手折断他的脊椎。<br/>他的背上渗出冷汗，想迈开步伐却发现腿似乎被钉在了原地。兰迪斯脑子一片空白，只想着让自己看起来自然点，于是抓起面包塞进自己的嘴里，僵硬地嚼起来。<br/>正在这时，一个同样沙哑但口音却让兰迪斯感到相当亲切的男声响了起来。<br/>“久等了。他们这里已经没有合适的铸剑术了，只能勉强修补一下。”<br/>是暴风城人？<br/>兰迪斯下意识地望过去——这是他今天最后悔的一个决定——他看到从铁匠铺里走出来一个和女兽人穿着相同样式盔甲的男人。那是一个留着背头、发丝灰黑的中年人类男子，五官硬朗、眼眶深邃，只是眼底有些奇怪的紫红色瘀痕。正在兰迪斯猜测他是不是被那女兽人痛殴了眼睛的时候，那个男人抬起眼帘。<br/>两闪诡谲的苍蓝幽光从中散溢出来。<br/>圣光在上……圣光在上啊！<br/>兰迪斯目瞪口呆地看着那个男人将手中两把风格独特的重剑分了一把给女兽人。那个女人也睁开眼，同样是两抹蓝光迸发。她用力抱怨着：“这离战争结束才几年啊！？我就说咱们该直接去暗影穹殿找那个破骷髅的。”<br/>“寇弗斯早就不在暗影穹殿了，他当时直接回到了我们该去的地方。别为没用的事发怒。”<br/>那把剑上的纹路在回归主人掌心时同样发出幽蓝的光芒。<br/>他们，难道是，“死亡骑士”，吗？<br/>怎么可能呢！？联盟曾经对民众宣布过，在十年前的那场旨在使生与死之界重获平衡的战争中，黯刃骑士团与伯瓦尔所率领的新天谴军团达成一致，所有死亡骑士都已进驻暗影国度，为防止边界的崩毁而流放自己，再也不会回来了。何况世上已经没有巫妖王了，也不可能有新的死亡骑士出现啊？<br/>难道还有死亡骑士流浪在艾泽拉斯的隐秘角落吗？<br/>他太过震惊，以至于没能及时收回视线。两个死亡骑士显然注意到了这个活人的目光，但他们似乎并不在乎他，两张没有血色的灰暗面庞波澜不惊。骑士们又争执了一会儿，准确说是女兽人在单方面发火，男人则尽力安抚她的情绪。<br/>终于他们达成一致，一同朝兰迪斯的方向走来。他吓得肩膀耸起，装模作样地从纸袋中又掏了个面包挡住脸。这有些自作多情。两个骑士目不斜视，径直从他旁边走过，那个女兽人连哼都没哼一声。兰迪斯这才有些尴尬地放松肩膀，将面包放回纸袋。<br/>“说真的，刚才站在那些火炉边的时候，我忽然好想再尝尝草莓味的冰锥冰激凌啊！”<br/>然而，就在那个人类死亡骑士从兰迪斯旁边走过的时候，他忽然对自己的女伴说道。<br/>“在暴风城，差不多是仲夏节前一个月左右，每年初夏都有法师摆那种冰激凌摊。我小时候觉得那比冬幕节的拐棍糖好吃多了。”<br/>兰迪斯的眼睛一下子瞪大了。<br/>一闪破碎的记忆忽然浮现在他脑海。那人说的没错，在兰迪斯小时候也是那样，每年山楂花新开的时候，法师区边缘那家蓝色隐士酒吧都会被孩子们包围，因为那里有卖魔法冰激凌。五月刚刚灼眼起来的日光从西北边漂亮的紫罗兰顶的廊桥下方照进草地，橡树在明亮的白光中晃动着。冰激凌是草莓味的，奶油的比例被冰元素调整得有点低，些许粗糙的冰粒融化在舌苔上，冰凉的、甜的、酸的，飞升融化破裂隐于喉管。<br/>那些夏天从开始就踏入了一个似乎永不破灭的梦境。<br/>他捧着自己的冰激凌看着那颗雪球将化未化，奶油淌到餐巾上艰难洇开。有人催他快吃——他模糊地记得是有什么人带他去的。一张不算熟悉的脸，细节模糊在那片灿烂的白光里。<br/>太遥远了。<br/>“说什么屁话呢？自从复活之后咱都吃了多少冰碴子了？”兽人女死亡骑士毫不留情地打断了伙伴的追忆，发出嗤嗤的笑声。<br/>这令兰迪斯吓了一跳。兽人，他知道那是一个粗犷到令人难以接受的种族，往好处说是豪迈、直来直去、热血沸腾，这种话语确实符合兰迪斯对兽人的想象。但在死亡降临之后（是因为死亡吗？他不知道），她的声音不能品味出丝毫有热度的“粗犷”——那声音没有什么感情的起伏。都被冻住了。<br/>她的笑声像是一只掉进落雪的林地里的死鹰。<br/>两个骑士的步伐并不快。他们像死亡本身一样，步履徐徐地迈向自己要去的地方。过了一会儿，兰迪斯再也听不到他们的脚步声了。冻原上朔风呼啸，夹杂着冰晶将他的耳朵刮得通红。那些冰漂浮着，将日光折射成一片虚无缥缈的彩虹。<br/>面包的余热烫红了兰迪斯的手掌。半晌，他慌乱地抓起一个面包，狠狠塞进口中。</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<br/>船只行驶到北艾萨拉新港的时候遭遇了一次海关突击检查。<br/>“非常抱歉，联盟公民。我们必须在这个世界港拦下你们，这是因为我们近期发现有违禁物品在奥格玛流通，初步调查认为是从海路运进来的。我们已经锁定了犯罪人员，但谨慎起见，我们还是要对你们的船只进行人员和物品的检查。请让我们登船，船长。”为首的检察官员的语气与其说是抱歉倒不如说是命令。例行公事地说完台词后，一小支奥格玛士兵便登上了甲板。<br/>兰迪斯和其他几个乘客挤在一起，心有戒备地看着大块头的食人妖士兵、中等身材的血精灵士兵和矮个子的哥布林稽查员进入船舱。<br/>领队的是一个血精灵女骑士。她有着灿烂的金色短发，皮肤微微泛红，身上精细的辛多雷龙鹰铠甲金红相间，与艾萨拉永远鲜艳的暖色林地相得益彰。她站在甲板上，目光在旅客脸上逡巡。<br/>就在兰迪斯愈发如芒在背的时候，她忽然哼了一声，用优雅但傲慢的语调自言自语：“真是破破烂烂的。要是不说你们的船从湿地出发，我还要怀疑你们是不是在那个什么西部荒野给龙卷风卷过一阵再丢进海里的呢。”<br/>哈？！<br/>这话令乘客们大跌眼镜。虽然对血精灵的高傲早有耳闻，但这么被冒犯对他们来说还真是头一遭——更要命的是那女子看起来神态自若，恐怕她只是觉得自己说出了事实。何况对方确实装备精良美丽，这令他们连反驳回去的底气都没有。<br/>大部分人选择忍气吞声，尴尬地回到被检查过的船舱里。只有兰迪斯一个人站在原地，瘪着嘴瞪着那精灵。<br/>“怎么，你有什么问题吗，联盟的公民？”她好笑地看着他。<br/>他开口：“请你注意言辞，女士，我们可不是什么会忍受你的侮辱的乞丐！”<br/>“侮辱？那你们最好还是多保养保养自己的船。”她的眼神甚至还有几分真挚，“如果不想再这么被直言不讳的人‘侮辱’的话……”<br/>“而且你该多学学地理了，女士。”他不满地皱眉，“西部荒野的龙卷风早就被联盟的勇士降服了！三年前就有个德莱尼的萨满控制了那里的风。多在你那美丽的头颅里装点知识吧，空着可真是可惜了！”<br/>兰迪斯承认他是真的不知道该怎么说，只好抓住她话里最后的漏洞大加攻讦。但让他意外的是那个精灵在听到这句话之后尖叫了起来：“德莱尼？！萨满？！”<br/>他愣了一下：“对啊，我听说是个德莱尼的女萨满……”<br/>“你知道是谁做到的吗？你知不知道那个萨满是谁？！”那个血精灵忽然激动起来，朝他迈了两步，“是不是朵娜？！你认识她吗？可能你们叫她制风者或者驭风者朵娜，一位德莱尼，角长这样、这样的，懂吗？——你好歹是联盟的总该知道她吧！她现在——”<br/>兰迪斯呆怔地看着那位金发及肩的血精灵女骑士手舞足蹈地比划着。<br/>“……呃，对、对不起女士，我不认识……”<br/>女骑士愣住了。她戴着沉重手铠的双臂垂下来搭在自己的锁骨上，头也偏到一边。她挤起眼睛，一脸怀疑：“你真的不认识吗？”<br/>他还没来得及反应，就听到身边又一个萨拉斯口音的男声响起了：“别做徒劳的尝试了瑟兰德雅，离在外域的日子都二十六年了。”<br/>被称为瑟兰德雅的血精灵的双手彻底垂到身体两侧。她的眉头绞在一起，昂首盯着从桥楼上慢慢走下来的另一个血精灵男子，等他走到自己跟前时才开口：『用不着你来教我算数，游侠。』<br/>标准的、不带一丝阴郁城腔的萨拉斯语。<br/>『如果在众人面前发怒丢脸能让你好些的话，请便。我是真不懂你为什么会怀念那种童年，撒塔斯简直比南边那「首都」还要破败。』男子无所谓地耸耸肩，走向船舷边吹风。<br/>瑟兰德雅灼热的眼神锁在他的脊背。过了好一会儿她才回过头，恢复了傲慢与平静：“好了，忘记我刚才的失态吧！联盟人。我早该料到你们这种平民对该记住的东西一无所知。”她用力哼了一声。<br/>兰迪斯因方才两个辛多雷突然说起的萨拉斯语而发懵。等他回过神来时，瑟兰德雅已经带着结束检查的海关巡逻队匆匆离开了处女号。<br/>回味她最后的话语，他感觉那语气中没来由地充满怨憎，似乎还有一丝难以察觉的懊丧。<br/>怎么就气成这样了？<br/>兰迪斯摸不着头脑。他困惑着，对她最后甩下的那个“该记住的东西”念念不忘，接下来整整三天的航行里都在想，到底什么是她说的该记住的东西，以及那个朵娜到底是谁。<br/>如果不是遭遇了意外的话，他还能一直想下去。<br/>在第三天，新处女号驶入南卡林多的海域后一头扎进了剧烈的海上风暴。<br/>兰迪斯在船舱里系紧了救生衣的带子，一手扶着舱壁，一手攥着行李的背袋，脸色煞白。海浪太大了。他们的船在浪峰上时而上抛时而下落，每次砸入海水中船底都会发出震耳欲聋的响声。<br/>颠簸中兰迪斯感觉大脑都要被晃出来了。他脸色煞白，努力让自己不要吐出来。<br/>霹雳炸响在不远处的海面上，客舱里有些隔间传出了尖叫声。甲板上开始有海水渗落，砸在兰迪斯脸颊上。他脑子里忽然冒出了一个念头：下层的客舱可能很快就要被淹没了。<br/>他浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，咬紧牙关，试图冲出客舱。然而又是一个浪峰，他感到自己的双脚离地了，继而被狠狠砸到了地板上。积水浸湿了他的半张脸，他不顾剧痛挣扎着坐起身，但船体还在继续倾斜，眼看着矮桌上的煤油灯和碗盘全部滚到地上摔了粉碎。狭小的隔间顿时失去了光亮，兰迪斯靠着墙壁，看见被闪电照亮的漆黑浪潮猛地拍打在他船舷的玻璃上。<br/>那玻璃上骤然出现了一道裂痕。<br/>兰迪斯发出撕心裂肺的喊叫。<br/>那叫声被轻而易举地盖过去了，没有人能听到他的声音。大海咆哮着，甲板上船员的喊叫声在巨浪中不甚清晰，他感到窒息。<br/>救……谁来救救他，谁来救救他……<br/>兰迪斯挣扎着爬向隔间的门，然而他还没碰到门把手就又倒下了。惊惶中他开始耳鸣、晕眩。他本能地闭上眼睛。<br/>忽然，一张有些陌生的面孔不合时宜地浮现在他的脑海里。<br/>那……<br/>是谁？<br/>兰迪斯在那一瞬间忘记了恐惧。那张脸看起来不像他见过的任何人，完全陌生的男人，穿着战士的盔甲，中分的头发间能看到一道预示着秃顶风险的线。<br/>那是谁？<br/>一个滔天之浪。新处女号被卷入其中，在空中整个翻了个面，有惊无险地重以船底落到海面上。失重的压迫感让他呕出一口酸水，这感觉好像以前也——<br/>他脑子里忽然又出现了一张夜精灵的脸，那是个年轻的女士，戴着单片工兵护目镜，嘴角有狂放的笑容。嗡鸣的耳道里似乎响起了摩托车发动机的突突声，还有永不止息的风声。<br/>木头咯吱作响，门被锁住了门他妈的被人锁住了，他颤抖着四处摸索能让他扶住的东西，却什么也抓不到。木头。<br/>他听过木头碰撞的声音。木头和海绵。他挥舞过海绵但这不重要这个时候他为什么要想起来这种无关紧要的事情啊！？<br/>一声山崩地裂的巨响。<br/>抖动，震颤，碎裂，瓦解。船只撞上了什么东西，伴随着海水倾涌和断裂在喉咙中的尖叫，他掉进海里。冰冷的海水在一瞬间将他完全包裹住，他甚至还来不及吐出点泡泡或者呛进点水，就被浪狠狠砸了一下，压入海面下大约五米的地方。<br/>一片纯然寂静的深黑。<br/>什么海浪声都没有了。他的脑子疯狂运转，所有记忆一股脑用了出来，教堂广场，围聚的孩子，灯塔，树，遗迹，废墟，旧城。白鸽与初夏，拿着草莓冰激凌面色严厉的死亡骑士。运河与寄居蟹，奎苟·摆顶拿小推车把手上拴着的气球和飞龙风筝，以及同样来自诺姆瑞根身材矮小却笑容灿烂的女术士。<br/>兰迪斯悬浮在海水中。他朝海面上望，看见重重碎裂的甲板、拼命划游的落水者，几乎断成两半的船只，以及虚渺遥远的、恒长的太阳。<br/>他想起来了。</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<br/>兰迪斯·南丁格尔，男，大约34岁左右。<br/>最初他的名字只有“兰迪斯”的部分。他的父母据说都在第三次大战中牺牲了，姓氏也随之散佚；他是在暴风城孤儿院长大的。“南丁格尔”之名属于那位养大了他的孤儿监护员。他出生时没有进行公民登记，被送到孤儿院时看起来是五岁的样子，但去登记的孩子必须从零岁开始算起。<br/>他在孤儿院度过了孤独但也充实的童年，几乎每个月都有新的孩子被送来，偶尔有人被城里好心的夫妇领走，每年最期待的节日不是冬幕节而是儿童周，会有英雄们——暴风城的、达纳苏斯的、铁炉堡的、后来还有艾克索达的人，或是战士或是法师或是德鲁伊等等等等，属于联盟的英雄从战场上回到故乡，带着礼物来看望他们。他在那时被带着天南海北地游玩，见过了暴风城外的许多土壤。别的日子他们读书识字、帮教会里干干洗衣服、扫洒一类的杂活。紧接着，似乎是一夜之间，他长大了。离开了孤儿院，在旧城区租了房子，工作是在暴风城北的沃勒顿农场做雇工。<br/>长大的兰迪斯·南丁格尔身体素质正常，样貌中等，和任何一个暴风城平民一样信仰圣光，并在黑暗之门42年春入伍。那时是第五次大战的尾声，25岁的他终于决定放弃牺牲军士遗属的免役优待，辞去在沃勒顿的活计跑去了募兵处。他被分配到了皇家海军在暴风港的物资运送部门。他训练了三个月，搬箱子和运送伤员三个月，然后战争结束了。<br/>不只是第五次大战，一切战争都结束了。<br/>艾泽拉斯迎来了久到荒诞的和平。<br/>和平协议签订的第一年，士兵们保持着神经的高度紧张，日夜不停地保持训练，没有人敢说敌人不会在哪天卷土重来，掉以轻心必然会遭到命运惨痛的报复，就像在第四次大战前的阿拉希一样。第二年，潜在的敌人仍然按兵不动，连之前伤退的士兵们都全数归队，第七军团的规模扩大到比第四次大战前还要大的程度，不得不重新划分为三个团。第三年，军队扩容到新第七军团建立，但战争似乎还远在天边，训练变得漫无目的，他们每天互相讽刺，嘲笑这和平的假象令人堕落，心中却不知怎么暗暗怀揣起对战争的恶劣的期待。<br/>等到第五年，他们开始明白战争在很长一段时间内不会再来了。大政的方向变了，乌瑞恩王下令发展农业与商业，国家将大量荒芜后还未开发的农场收购并低价转卖给有意的人，同时限制贵族的收买数量——暴风城的平民欢欣鼓舞，带着新出生的孩子们奔向充满希望的原野。一部分士兵申请退伍还乡。兰迪斯所在的部队从每日训练变成一周训练一次，可供他搬运的军需品箱变少了。大多数时间，他一个人坐在码头，望向平稳到几乎凝滞的蔚蓝海面。<br/>第六年，乌瑞恩王诚信地履行了新和平协议修订案的要求，将联盟军团中明显冗余的人员尽数裁去，并颁布了第五次大战军士退役补助法令。这是一道相当宽厚的命令，将他的仁慈化为补助金和一些小免税条例，全交付于第五次大战结束前一直忠诚地为联盟奋战的士兵。<br/>兰迪斯没上过战场，但他也被划入了这群人当中。<br/>他的运气很好，一定是圣光保佑。大家都这么对他说。<br/>他的运气。<br/>真的有那么好吗？<br/>就因为他未曾经历过伤病的折磨，没有面对过瘟疫、烈焰、严寒或者敌人的刀锋。因为他没有见识过外域癫狂的血兽人、没有在北裂境的冻海中成为天谴的木偶、没有卷入死亡之翼的浩劫、没有远渡迷雾的彼岸、没有在另一个时空的遥远星球上孤身奋战、没有被重新坠落的炼狱火戕害。因为他没有遭受过背叛、没有手染鲜血，没有面对逝者与往日痛苦的回响。因为他没有死在不知名的土地上。不像他的父母，他没有被人捧着散落的遗骸漂洋过海落入暴风城墓园或者直接就地踩成齑粉，没有为他人的安和喜乐付出过任何牺牲，没有为自己的安和喜乐再交托任何代价——和平年代像是天上掉下的馅饼砸进他的生活。<br/>因为他活着。<br/>他活在黑暗之门51年，平静的岁月在青黄交替的麦野上循环奔跑，国王的城市永远伫立，他不是那个沉淀下去的、被无声的阴影吞没的庞大废墟的一员。<br/>这些就是他幸运的凭证吗？<br/>那么，那些东西又是什么？<br/>在一个个令人昏昏欲睡的幽暮时分，从房间角落的阴影中突生而起的东西，并不尖锐、并不苦涩，但它们存在，古怪、坚硬的轮廓硌着他的睡眠的脚板。它们似乎从冻原来，从荒野来，从杳无人烟的幻觉中来。它们无形但却不停地行走，带走了一盏灯或一颗太阳。它们扼住他的气管与想象力。<br/>按理说他是个幸运儿，那些东西理当没有存在的土壤。但它们难道不存在吗？它们当真不存在吗？其他人也没有吗？<br/>这时代，和平的时代，有几乎趋向永恒的可用时间，有几乎趋向大地承载极限的人们，他们与他一样平凡地栖居在世界上，难道只有他看见了那些影子吗？如果他们没见过，没有片刻停驻下来去看那扇已经在平原和雾霭尽头无声关闭的门，是否就不会感到洪流几乎要撞断他们的脊背？如果他们见过，那么那些和他一样的“幸运儿”在哪里，“见多识广的兰迪斯先生”已经走过了那么多地方为什么一个也找不到？<br/>如果真有，为什么那些人不发出声音？还是像他一样陷进夜晚的陷阱，在白天来临时又囚于梦境。<br/>那些东西。那些他唯一拥有的东西，难道也是唯他拥有的东西吗？<br/>如果它们不存在，那为什么……<br/>为什么那痛苦永不止息？</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<br/>兰迪斯猛地吐出一大口海水，然后剧烈地咳呛起来。残留在气管和肺泡中的水激发了剧烈的疼痛。他的左半边脸压在沙地上，咳出的气掀起沙砾，扑进他的嘴唇和眼角。他挣扎了好一会儿才终于把自己翻到仰面的姿势，闭上眼睛，感受下午三点的日光倾斜着将他的视域变成一片明亮的橘红。他的耳朵里嗡鸣着，似乎还掺杂着巴特·泰德沃特船长和其他水手的叫唤。<br/>大约十几分钟前，他乘的新处女号驶出了风暴区，但航路发生了严重的偏差，他们没有抵达加基森的新港，而是在几公里外的天涯海滩触礁了。猛烈的颠簸后船舱里几乎所有人都落了水，他一手攥紧行囊，一手扒着块浮木，挣扎着漂流到陆地上。<br/>这片海滩此时风平浪静，连棕榈树摇响的声音都那么优雅，似乎刚刚才结束的海难仅仅是一场噩梦。<br/>圣光保佑。<br/>真是保佑吗？<br/>兰迪斯喘息了大概五分钟，在肺里的疼痛终于平息下去后发出一声长叹。<br/>他到底是为什么来受这趟罪的啊……<br/>哦，对。他当然还记得他为什么要来卡林多。<br/>是年轻的汤玛斯修士告诉他的，三个月前的一次祷告礼结束后，他同汤玛斯聊了聊天。他们童年时曾是玩伴。汤玛斯抖搂着自己崭新的领带和银线绣纹祭披，谈起他曾经在少年时听过一种说法。那种学说是由德莱尼先知费伦提出的，称圣光和暴风城的盟友夜精灵所信仰的月之女神伊露恩是一种同根同源的力量，后来被风传为“圣光和伊露恩之光是一样的”。<br/>汤玛斯的祭披被穿透大教堂柳叶窗的光照得五彩斑斓，脸颊在忍不住笑出来时堆积出两团红润。他显然不屑于这种理论，并坚持为圣光的独立性感到骄傲。兰迪斯站在他对面的阴凉里，若有所思地点了点头。<br/>白女士、月神、伊露恩，拥有无数名号的祂在黑暗之门三十九年、生死秩序失衡的最后关头，和其他仅剩的几位浩渺宇宙中存在的神明一起，响应其信众的祈祷坠于人间。祂为庇护自己的子民耗尽了几乎全部的力量，只能像祂的孩子塞纳留斯一样用类似半神的形态栖居在卡林多大陆。双月从此只剩蓝孩高悬天空，当时还引起了人们对潮汐变化的极大恐慌。<br/>他想来瞧瞧祂。那样一位被古老种族信奉了近两万年的神明，据说与圣光同位异体的月之母亲，到底是什么样的。祂会像庇佑卡多雷一样对自己这个异族人施以慈恩吗？祂会给他那些问题的答案吗？<br/>“该死，我的船怎么老遇上这种破事……嗯？！见鬼了！喂！” 巴特·泰德沃特船长一边拧着自己的大衣一边嘀咕着。突然，他丢下手中的衣摆，冲远处摇摇晃晃站起来的男人大喊，“伙计！你要去哪儿？我们已经发了信号弹了，加基森的救援队还要过会儿才能来呢！”<br/>他没有停下。<br/>泰德沃特着急地蹦起来：“你要是死在沙漠里我可不负责啊！”<br/>兰迪斯踩进浅滩的水里，冲身后挥了挥手，泰德沃特的声音便停止了。<br/>塔纳利斯的沙漠在他眼前闪光，起伏的金白色沙坡具有水波般柔和的形态，沙砾细腻，承接着无尽之海的涛声，在沙漠猫或者小甲虫爬过的时候发出簌簌的响动。风已经彻底停息了，那些沉没在沙海中的巨大白骨——青铜龙的或者恒龙的，或许还有逝往已久的虫群的骨骼，横陈着却不再发出悠远的回音。沙漠只是闪闪发亮。<br/>兰迪斯知道自己的目的地在三公里外，可奇怪的是现在他竟然能一眼就看到它。<br/>在那天离开大教堂后，他偷偷去了一趟雄狮陵园，找了一位夜精灵德鲁伊园丁询问伊露恩在人间的居所。那个看起来有足足两米高的和善的大家伙为他在地图上做了标记。他一直以为伊露恩会在黑海岸、海加尔山、梣谷、菲拉斯这些听起来就很有夜精灵风格的地方，但祂的新神殿居然是在塔纳利斯、安戈洛环形山和奥丹姆三地交界的山脊之上。<br/>那个地方叫月落神殿。现在远远眺望，它像是坠落在远山上的一颗柔白的星星，在日光照射下闪着聊胜于无的浅淡却漂亮的光泽。<br/>那或许是大理石？兰迪斯想象着。<br/>他知道夜精灵的房子是什么样的，见多识广的兰迪斯在他10岁那年就已经去过了达纳苏斯——那是一个建筑在参天巨树，泰达希尔上的夜精灵城市，他们的首都。他还记得第一次看到那棵树时的样子，经历了将近3天跨越无尽之海的航行，他晕船得厉害，但在目睹白夫人从树冠上冉冉升起、明蓝或莹白的灯火将橡树叶中的城市点亮的刹那，他吓得清醒了，然后在随人从传送门进入达纳苏斯后又落入梦境。<br/>树，碧野，闪着银光的河流，蓝色的莲花，藤蔓。那里太高了，一仰头就能从深绿和紫红的树叶间看到群星，稀薄的空气里充斥着朦胧的清香，他那时候以为那就是星星的味道。他看到线条流畅、优雅庄严的建筑，圆顶的万神殿和方顶的拱廊在粼粼波光上升起，屋顶上涂着淡紫色或者鹅蛋青的颜料，青苔挂在花纹交错的立壁上。<br/>他记得自己怎么被大人拉着手走过长桥，走上月神殿旋转的楼梯，他去拜访了……<br/>一只甲虫从他脚底下钻出。<br/>日头有些猛烈，脚下的沙砾也发烫，明明很快就要日落了。兰迪斯这么想着，四处环顾一番，缓缓挪到旁边唯一的阴凉处：一排巨大的龙肋骨下。他靠着石柱般有些风化的龙骨滑坐下去，并在屁股挨上沙地的瞬间感到疲倦。<br/>他走了一个多小时，双腿抖个不停。为了恢复体力，他一咬牙将水囊里全部的水都喝了干净，又就着沙子啃完了泡了点海水的硬烤饼。吃完这些东西，他面对空旷的沙漠发呆。曾经的祖尔法拉克食人妖的废墟已经没有人挖掘了。沙漠非常安静。<br/>等到天空中的云彩开始染上一点傍晚的绯红，他才站起身，继续一边胡思乱想一边往前走。<br/>月神会是什么样的呢？<br/>他无法想象，阿拉索之裔从来没有崇拜哪位人形神的传统，圣光只是漂浮在虚空中的光明，所有的大教堂里都不会放神像，顶多只有崇高的古代骑士的雕塑。他只见过精灵。<br/>夜精灵。那是一种雄健壮美的种族，据说曾经是一种食人妖（真不可思议，他小时候在港口看过暗矛氏族的使节，两者可一点都不像啊）。他们皮肤是蓝紫色的，眼睛像是深夜的闪亮星辰，女子脸上带着神秘的面纹，蓬松的长发里偶尔有几片树叶或羽毛，他毫不怀疑那就是从他们身体里长出来的。夜精灵就是这样，蕴含着与森林、山谷相同的生命力，还有漫长到难以想象的历史与灿烂的传说。<br/>他见过一些夜精灵的英雄，时至今日那些大名仍然常为人提起，泰兰妲·语风、玛法里恩·怒风。玛翼夫·影歌，亚罗德·影歌，珊蒂斯·羽月。还有那些只存在于勇者自叙的冒险史中的枭雄，以那伊利丹·怒风为首，他如今与天穹中的星辰的形象几乎等同。<br/>又走了一个多小时，已经是薄暮时分，他终于走到了山脚下。<br/>兰迪斯抬头，看着逐渐黯淡下去的天空，蓝孩和万神殿座已经十分耀眼了，然而太阳并未完全隐没。在愈发靠近的西方山脊上，有一线颤抖的红光还显示着太阳的余温，它包笼着月落神殿剪影的边缘，是苍穹中最后一隅暖色。<br/>风奔涌在他身后的沙漠上，他咽下口水，踏到上山石道的第一个台阶。<br/>十五年前，他挤在凯旋日人潮涌动的街头，看着安度因国王和联盟的成员代表一同站在暴风城门口。他看见了玛翼夫·影歌，尽管她据说不是会出席这种场合的人，但怒风夫妇两人都拒绝了庆典，只能由在第四次大战中做出杰出贡献的玛翼夫出场。她被包裹在精钢盔甲下，一头银色的长长马尾像流星般扫进人们的视野，她的披麾是如海加尔山的森林一般深沉古朴的绿色，兽毛镶边中坠着锋利而精细的飞刃。<br/>二十年前，面对突然降至的大地裂变，联盟的领袖时而需要汇集一堂讨论战略。他在港口远眺到从月雾号上走下的泰兰妲·语风。她一身银白的裙装，腰颈上都盘绕着复杂绮丽的银质手势，明蓝的宝石衬托着她青碧的长发和浅紫色的皮肤，她走起路来，绣着发光的法纹的裙摆轻轻飘动，仿佛寰宇的星辰都在她身上闪光。他在可能更早的时候被带往达纳苏斯，月神殿阶梯环绕，他登到顶端，见到了大德鲁伊玛法里恩·怒风。他刚刚从翡翠梦境苏醒，浑身带着草叶的清香。<br/>伊露恩会是什么样的？<br/>终于，他爬到了山顶。<br/>天已经完全黑了。在暗淡的星辰照耀下，一幢塔楼伫立在兰迪斯面前。那个塔楼……看起来就像是从毁灭前的达纳苏斯的湖中搬来的一样。<br/>“旅人！”<br/>忽然，一个混着达纳苏斯口音的女声从塔里响了起来，听上去十分庄严。兰迪斯一激灵，连忙回应：“打扰了！”<br/>“你是来拜见伟大的伊露恩的吗？”那声音严厉了一些。<br/>“是的！”他赶忙回答。<br/>过了片刻，塔的石门慢慢移开了。灿白的光芒从中倾泻而出，照得兰迪斯睁不开眼。<br/>“进来吧。”那个声音宣布。<br/>他咽了口唾沫，将行李丢在地上，走了进去。<br/>月落神殿和当年达纳苏斯的月神殿一样宽敞。他一走进去，脚下就踩到了青苔的软垫，厚实柔软的触感让他的疲惫得到了些许缓解。<br/>他小心地低着头。从入口近来，只有一条笔直的通路，青苔不知为何闪闪发光，间隔式地铺在沙地上，两边则人工挖掘出了水池并注入了月井水，波纹泛着粼粼幽蓝。他听到水滴低落的声音，涟漪泛开，肃静中他的呼吸与心跳越来越响。<br/>他看到了鹿的蹄子。应该不是鹿，从水面的倒影看，那应该是传说中的林精。<br/>他看到了赤裸的脚。那脚掌和人类差不多，只是皮肤是紫色或浅蓝色，恐怕就是侍奉着月神的卡多雷女祭司了。<br/>他看到——<br/>沙砾。一片沙砾。一个人站在他面前，挡住了他的去路。<br/>兰迪斯怔怔地抬起头，看见一位夜精灵女祭司。她个子高挑，但相貌普通，深紫色的头发半梳在脑后。没有泰兰妲。没有玛翼夫。没有那些他熟知的卡多雷英雄，只有一个陌生的月之女祭司。<br/>她看起来年纪不大。<br/>正在兰迪斯愣神的时候，她对他平静地笑了笑，朝一旁让了一步，顺势往身后伸出一条手臂：“欢迎，旅人。女神正在此地。”<br/>兰迪斯怔怔地抬起头。他的头仰得太高了，只看见因过于高耸光不可及的墙壁，满心“这个神殿这么小”的困惑。他过了一会才意识到应该把视线放低一些。然后，他看到了这神殿中唯一的光源。<br/>祂。不，是她。<br/>他看到了她。<br/>她身材高大结实、四肢匀称，赤足站在一个铺满半干的古老青苔的石台上，石台的模样像极了他童年时在达纳苏斯看到过的神殿的柱础。她光洁的皮肤是浅月白色的，有着新月般高高弯起的眉毛与银光清浅的双眼，山根与高挺的鼻梁间有一处微小却难以忽视的凹陷，耳朵看起来很像夜精灵只是稍短一些，在尖端升出迷雾般的丁香紫。她的颧骨高但形状还算柔和，脸颊上有些细小的刮痕，在粲然的双眸边缘漫横着几对细细的褶皱，并在其中藏入一点忧郁的灰影。<br/>他怔怔地凝望了她几秒，忽然意识到这可能是一种亵渎，慌忙压下自己喉头的阻遏感，将视线转移到她的盛装上。或许不能称为盛装，她穿着一身没有任何花纹的纯白的蛛丝长裙，肩头落着泛起极光色彩的半透明披风，只有双臂与腰间缠着坠有蓝月石的银索。她项上有简易的银质项链，遮挡住一道道群星轨迹般隐秘却也鲜明的颈纹。她的头发出人意料地在银白中掺杂了淡金，长过脚踝并编成辫子盘绕于青苔上。<br/>他意识到那青苔发光的原因是上面有足以反光的光滑沙砾，就像他脚下的一样，就像笼盖着希利苏斯、奥丹姆与塔纳利斯的一样，就像所有风尘仆仆的旅人衣衫上的一样。<br/>他抬头看她的面容。<br/>她带着永恒庄严、沉静而又沧桑的笑容，鬓边别着一朵衰败的斜阳。<br/>他已经再也无力支撑起自己的身体，于是放松了肌肉，顺从地让自己跪了下去。手臂伏在地上，他闻到尘土的味道，掌中的细沙此刻蒙着一层暖白的光，那是这位贵夫人跋涉千百光年而来后仅剩的全部的慈爱。<br/>漫长旅途的副作用在肌肉静止下来后登场，血液磅礴地窜涌于血管之中，体热令他额头上出汗，那些水汽蔓延到眼睑上，继而蓄积在眼眶。他的脑子里空空如也。<br/>他伏着身，疲惫地，虔诚地亲吻她的脚背。</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<br/>兰迪斯·南丁格尔拉开面摊最后一张空桌的椅子，一屁股坐了下去。<br/>老板斑·珠掌当然注意到了这个客人，正想迎上去，就看他一边抽出桌上竹筒里的筷子，一边用嘶哑的声音向背后喊：“一碗金龙汤面。”<br/>啊呀呀，又一个疲惫的旅人，当然。波拉勒斯到处都是这样的人，冒险者或者商贾，在海上王国库尔提拉斯的首都经营了十年，斑·珠掌早就见怪不怪了。不过，种族与生俱来的热情好客与作为厨师的尊严告诉珠掌，他的使命就是用熊猫人精妙绝伦的风味佳肴洗去他们的疲劳，让他们重焕容光！<br/>他兴致勃勃地指挥今年新来的年轻帮工米莉往锅里下面，也朝那位客人喊：“好嘞！这位客人，您要不要再来点炸饼或者改良过的库式潘达利亚炖羊肉？咱店里——”<br/>那个男人迅速地摆了摆手，但只几下举起的胳膊就跟没力气似的掉下去挂在桌边，头也低垂着。从珠掌的角度只能看到那人的脊背和被他握在手里的筷子。珠掌耸了耸肩，自言自语：“唔，好吧，也许下次。”<br/>兰迪斯缓慢地眨着眼。<br/>见过伊露恩女神后，他靠在月落神殿的外墙边露宿了一晚，次日拿着女祭司赠送的水囊和干粮重新走回了加基森。由于处女号已经严重受损，他没法原路返回暴风城，只能借乘了加基森的货船到波拉勒斯，再转乘那里的远洋邮轮回暴风港。<br/>他请到的假还有两天就结束了，如果没有准时回去报道，恐怕这个月的薪水还会被扣掉一部分。房东在一个月前就告诉他房租会提高一些。<br/>约莫五分钟，一个大如脸盆的粉彩瓷碗顿到了兰迪斯的面前。他慢慢抬起头，扑面而来的白汽让他下意识闭气，但鲜美的高汤香味还是钻进他的鼻孔。他过了一会儿才让自己用正常的频率呼吸。<br/>根根分明的米白色龙须面裹着一层薄如蝉翼的油膜，飘着葱花的琥珀色的汤汁浸泡着它，在面中央堆着小山一样的鱼片、笋条和萝卜丁，可以用“美丽”来形容它。<br/>他试图盯住其中一片葱花，但它像从大陆上裂解出去的小屿，在汤波中越飘越远，半晌无果后他缓缓将筷子插进去，有些笨拙地卷了卷，像用餐叉一样搂起面条放到嘴里。<br/>面条还有些烫，他的舌头麻麻的，但仍能尝到汤和白胡椒粉的鲜味。确实是很好的面条。<br/>他努力把这口长长的面全部吸进嘴里，腮帮像松鼠一样鼓了起来，只能尴尬而艰难地咀嚼。<br/>正在这时，他旁边一桌的食客放下筷子，提起行囊急匆匆地就朝海瑟敦的方向冲去，巨大的背包撞上了兰迪斯的桌角，面汤差点泼了出来。他吓了一跳，抬头看向那人。已经远去的食客身上穿着不算多精良的皮甲，背包里有一把短剑的剑柄从包盖下支棱出来，十字架般显眼。那人渔夫帽下露出的头发已经有了些银丝，但那步伐与普通人无异。<br/>八成是巡山人什么的，他想。<br/>那人很快就消失在了人群里。库尔提拉斯的妇女成群结队地走入他的视野，她们体格高大健壮，头上顶着装满古弗德卷心菜的篮子叽叽喳喳地走向杂货区，身后跟着穿着漂亮皮袄的孩子。他们都有着膻红的脸蛋与活泼的笑容，皮肤都是健康的麦色或者更深一些的焦色。有两个男孩儿头上顶着水桶制成的“头盔”，挥舞着海绵剑，高喊着“为了联盟”之类的东西奔跑在半圆街道的白石地砖上。他们撞进毛皮商人推着的四轮毛料架里，满头是毛地跑出来，惊跑了香肠摊里的一只漂亮小猪。海鸥嘎嘎尖叫着叼起港口栈道上的鱼或者菜叶。港口守卫靠在墙上似乎在打盹，一个看起来只有九岁的瘦孩子试图偷他的钱包。<br/>板车碾过道路，旋转的木车轮咯吱咯吱，小毛驴脖子上的铃铛叮叮直响。小猪跑到了下水道口被赶上的屠夫一把抓住尾巴，她手里那把刀已经豁口了，并不怎么锋利。没有人避让她。<br/>又一锅面条在熊猫人的吆喝声中出锅了，这次是羊汤的香味，胡椒粉撒下去，呛人的辛香随蒸腾的白色水汽扑向天空，遮住了波拉勒斯正午灿烂圆满的白日，那些海藻青色的古怪屋顶拱成一个又一个弧度，寒冷并且明亮。信风市场嘈杂无比，人声盖过不远处拍打堤岸的海浪。<br/>兰迪斯收回视线，又挑起一筷子面塞到嘴里。他尽自己所能地快速吸食，但没能等他把拖在碗里的面条全吸上去，一颗眼泪就从他的眼眶里掉出来，“啪嗒”一声消失在了面汤里，只剩下被打乱的油花浮在汤上来回旋转。<br/>他嘴里含着面条，在热闹的面摊上无声地大哭起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>附·文中角色指向的游戏内NPC名单（姓名均为亚服翻译）：</p>
<p>兰迪斯：联盟暴风城儿童周携带的人类孤儿（他确实有姓名，在第一次吹哨后的自我介绍里会主动告诉玩家），他的任务线在灾变之前是：参观西荒灯塔、巨石水坝、达纳苏斯银行的树（值得一提的是这任务的名字叫“永恒之树”），吃冰激凌、到塞拉摩找珍娜；目前的任务则是：拜访玛法里恩、参观钻石麦格尼、参观西荒的飓风裂谷、吃冰激凌、放风筝、购买海绵剑和木头玩具盔甲等送给孤儿朋友。（注：此角色亚服翻译可能应该是南迪斯，作者本人也记不大清了但考虑设定姓氏开头也为“南”还是取“兰”字吧）</p>
<p>南丁格尔：游戏内全称为孤儿监护员南丁格尔，儿童周任务的起始与结束NPC，位于暴风城教堂区；在她身后的孤儿院里还有另一位监护人瑟伦尼。</p>
<p>贾斯廷：暴风城运河边钓鱼的孩子。</p>
<p>安：BFA加入，暴风港码头和NPC市民苏珊娜一起站在将士棺椁前。（名字细节可能有出入抱歉（指我也不记得她到底叫安还是安妮…）</p>
<p>朗斯顿一家：暴风城旧城区NPC，可在猪与哨声旅馆及其周边地带发现。</p>
<p>多娜：暴风城NPC，主要活动区域在贸易区，会和威廉抢玩具大猩猩的女孩。</p>
<p>安蒂：暴风城NPC，女教师丹娜小姐所带领的一群孩子中的一员。</p>
<p>杰森·哈洛伦：湿地米奈希尔港站在南边船只上的人类男孩。</p>
<p>吉姆洛克·拉姆杜恩：湿地米奈希尔港与杰森·哈洛伦站在一条船上的矮人男孩，其母德瑞纳·拉姆杜恩会给一个杀鲨鱼以保护她的儿子的任务。</p>
<p>巴特·泰德沃特：湿地米奈希尔港NPC，处女号船长，处女号目前在游戏里还是沉船的状态。</p>
<p>连恩：联盟波拉勒斯儿童周携带的库尔提拉斯孤儿。</p>
<p>恰噶：北裂境达拉然儿童周携带的狼獾孤儿，另一位神谕者孤儿叫阿若。</p>
<p>寇弗斯：攻城铁匠大师寇弗斯，黯刃骑士团铁匠NPC，在亚榭洛·黯黑堡二楼打铁。</p>
<p>朵娜：联盟撒塔斯儿童周携带的德莱尼孤儿。</p>
<p>瑟兰德雅：部落撒塔斯儿童周携带的血精灵孤儿。</p>
<p>奎苟·摆顶：暴风城NPC，贸易区外环推小车贩卖玩具的商人，儿童节最后要在他那里买海绵剑架和风筝。</p>
<p>汤玛斯：暴风城圣光大教堂的祭坛助手小男孩。</p>
<p>斑·珠掌：波拉勒斯信风市场NPC，口袋港小旅馆以东的熊猫人小吃摊老板。</p>
<p>米莉：四风峡半丘NPC，懒菁客栈里的熊猫人小女孩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>后记：<br/>1.本文灵感在于近年来愈发混乱而庸俗的wow世界主剧情，主旨为沉寂下去的生活世界、庸俗化且逐渐毁灭的英雄历史，以及由此丧失意义感的个人生活。<br/>2.本文同时也是个人对现代性的社会呈现出的裂解图景和成长生活的体悟。<br/>3.我不是带着爱意而来的。<br/>4.但如果要对本文进行多样化的积极的解读，也行。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>